


i don't know what i'm feeling i just know that it hurts

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, me? using lance as a way to cope with my problems? is more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: Lance misses Keith a lot even though it doesn't make much sense for it to hurt that badorI'm writing this because I'm going through what lance is going through and this is how I cope with my problems
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	i don't know what i'm feeling i just know that it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my boyfriend but I don't want to worry him with my insecurities any more than I already do so klance fanfiction it is

When Lance woke up, there was no one next to him. 

He knew of course that he shouldn’t be surprised about it, after all, Keith had gone home the day before: they had hugged, kissed and Keith sent him a text when he arrived safely at the Kogane-Shirogane household. Lance knew it wouldn’t be possible for Keith to wake up next to him, but that didn’t stop his hand from searching the empty place on the queen-sized bed for another hand to hold. 

He found nothing but the coldness of the sheets. 

It shouldn’t matter that much. He and Keith were fine. They were fine. They loved each other, they talked daily, they even had sex the day before there was nothing wrong with Keith going home. There really wasn’t. 

So why did it hurt so bad? 

God, Lance groaned, he really needed to 

To

To what? 

What did he need to do? 

He couldn’t call Keith, it was too early for that and besides talking about it with him would only make Keith feel bad about going home and he shouldn’t feel bad about it. If anything it was Lance’s fault for not asking Keith to stay if it was really that important. 

Lance felt the tears forming in his eyes. Why was he even crying? There was nothing wrong! 

Godammit he was such a crybaby, he was so fucking stupid he had seen Keith the day before they were fine! They were fine!

So why did he feel like everything was in scrambles? Why did he feel like Keith would just call him unexpectedly and say he didn’t love him anymore? Keith loved him he said so! He didn’t need to say it all the time to make it valid! 

But

sometimes Lance felt like he liked Keith a lot more than Keith liked him. For one, he would’ve stayed the night at Keith’s place if roles were reversed. Keith didn’t even have any appointments, he could have stayed! Why hadn’t he stayed? Did he not love Lance anymore? 

No.

no.

Lance needed to stop.

Keith didn’t have to act like Lance’s self-esteem. Lance just had to 

He had to

Had to get his shit together Yeah. 

But maybe cry a bit first. 

_ Bzzz. _ _  
_

Lance opened his eyes.

The phone. 

He took it in his hands. 

_ Keith <3 : _ _  
_ _ Morning babe, did you sleep well?  _

Lance smiled, but it felt pained. 

It didn’t matter. 

_ Lance:  _ _  
_ _ Yeah, how bout you? _

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just needed to get it out of my chest


End file.
